


It's A Slippery Slope

by A Dueling Heart (ADuelingHeart)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Figure-Skater! Marco, Hockey Player! Jean, Ice-skating AU, Jean is a dork, M/M, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuelingHeart/pseuds/A%20Dueling%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decided to learn how to figure-skate, because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by fan art which can be found here:
> 
> http://kimiooon.tumblr.com/post/76764321389/story-where-jean-meets-marco-for-the-first-time-on

It’s not that Jean didn’t love his little sister, the brat had her moments. But she was also a brat, so she _had her moments_. The most recent of them being her demand for figure-skating lessons, a demand Jean got roped into being a part of. 

Essentially, he had to pay for the damn things and drive her there. 

It’s not that it was completely unreasonable for him to do so, largely responsible as he was for it all. Jean’s been playing ice-hockey for years and his sister often came to his games to scream her little heart out for him. 

The problem laid in the fact that his mother and sister had shown up much too early to his last game, early enough that the figure-skaters were still out and his little sister spent an entire week afterward pleading for lessons. 

“I’ll pick up an extra shift.”

“Jean,” his mother scolded, setting her hands down on the counter and turning to look at him. 

“It’s not like I have to pay for hockey anymore,” he shrugged, a nervous habit in the scary woman’s presence. 

“You have college tuition to pay for.”

“And if I pick up an extra shift, I can do both.”

“That’s time you should be using on your homework!” she snapped. 

“It’s only one extra shift, it’s not like I’ll fall behind my classes either.”

“You’re a Senior! This is your most important year!”

“I’ve never had trouble keeping up with work and school and hockey before!” he shot back. “One more shift won’t be much of a bother, and I’ll make enough to pay for Nicole’s lessons myself.”

“J-Jean-”

He mentally cursed at her wobbly tone and moved forward to awkwardly hug his mother around her small, shaking shoulders. 

“I can do it,” he whispered. “It’ll make Nicole happy.”

His mother took a step back, out of their embrace, newly composed. “You’ll have to drive her there too,” she added, somewhat sternly. 

Jean grumbled. “Fine.”

He left her alone at that. They both pretended she hadn’t been about to burst into tears in the kitchen. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“I can’t believe you want to become a damn twirler.”

“What?” Wide, topaz eyes looked up at him.

Jean tensed. He hadn’t meant for her to hear that. “Nothing, nothing,” he tittered as he pushed open the double doors that led to the ice-rink. 

Even he had to smile at the joyous sound Nicole made and the way her eyes lit up upon stepping through the threshold.

“Lets go!” she cheered, tugging him forward by the arm. 

“I don’t know,” Jean drawled, raising a hand up to his head. “I suddenly feel so tired.” He purposefully dragged his feet. “I think I might faint, you’ll have to carry me.” His steps dropped to mere turtle-pushes forward. 

“Jean!” his sister whined, trying to break free from his hold. 

“I’m really going to faint Nicole,” he draped himself heavily over her shoulders, though not enough for her to topple over. “Carry me.”

“Jean! Stop it! You always do this!” she struggled desperately. “Just stop! Jean!”

“Hey! Easy!” he hastily got off and let her go with a scowl. “No need to yell.”

“You’re so dumb,” she pouted, hands on her hips. 

“Do you want help with your skates or not?”

Her face become defiant and she turned away from him to step back towards the rink. “I’m ten now. I can do it myself.”

Jean snorted and followed after her. He helped her lace up her skates and gave her a few pointers on breaking them in and learning how to lace up properly. He was sure she wasn’t listening entirely as she kept getting distracted and kept talking about all the jumps she wanted to learn or the pretty dresses she’d eventually get to wear. 

“Where’s your instructor?” he asked flatly, leaning against the ledge surrounding the rink. People had begun to empty it except for the handful of other little girls who could only be there for the lessons. To his great humiliation, he was the only guy there. The other girls had arrived with their mothers, women whom were currently looking over at him in curiosity and giggling. He attempted to glare them off, but knew it to be a failure as blushes kept stealing over his face instead. 

“We still have fifteen minutes.”

“She’s late then. She should already be here.”

“The paper said 4:30 pm,” his sister insisted. 

He scoffed. It wasn’t that he was leaving or anything like that. He planned to stay for the first lesson in order to monitor it and make sure it was worth the money he was personally shelling out for it. But, the sooner it started the sooner it’d be over. After which, he’d have just enough time to drop his sister off at home, his mother arriving then from work, before returning to the rink for hockey practice.

“There he is! He’s the one from the paper!”

“He?” Jean said incredulously, almost sneering as he turned around to take a look. “It’s a guy-”

His mouth dropped. 

The guy was the only male out on the rink so he’d be impossible to miss. 

Jean had never seen a twirlerlike him before. 

The guy was dressed in black, head-to-toe, looking quite like a shadow as he drifted across the ice. When he skated closer, Jean was able to make out his build and couldn’t get over the fact how unlike other male twirlers the guy was. No, this one was surprisingly built. The black t-shirt stretched like a second skin across broad shoulders and a defined chest, closing in around a lean middle. He also wore a pair of black gloves. His pants weren’t overly tight like the shirt, but they still emphasized long, muscular legs, and when the guy turned to skate backwards- Jean was unable to keep from licking his lips at the sight of the sweetest ass he’d ever come across. 

“I want to marry him.”

He immediately slammed a hand up to his mouth, shocked. 

“We’ll get married and ice-skate every day,” his sister’s voice cut in through his moment of having an inner-freak out. 

_Oh._  

She was the one who spoke out-loud. 

He sent up a mental prayer of thanks. 

“I’ll be Mrs. Bodt,” she continued with a sappy smile on her face. 

Jean would have made fun of her for it if he hadn’t been wearing the same smile not five seconds ago. 

His attention returned to the ice. The Bodt guy was skating towards the group of young girls now. He had a leg up behind him in the air, eyes closed, and expression serene. His eyelids popped open and he came to a stop before the little girls. 

At this distance, Jean could make out the richness of skin several shades darker than his own, the way the dark bangs framed a beautifully pleasant face, the broad jaw, straight nose, light-colored eyes, and the smattering of freckles. 

_‘When did freckles become such a turn-on?’_

“Hello there, I’m Mr. Bodt,” the guy greeted quite enthusiastically. “But, you can call me Marco.”

_‘Marco,’_ Jean savored. _‘The angel’s name is Marco.’_

Then, it happened. 

Marco’s lips pulled back to reveal a winning smile, hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, exposing the definition of his obliques and the hard, roundness of his bicep. 

At that time, the only thought in Jean’s mind was, _‘Holy shit.’_

Marco was both sexy and adorable, and apparently great with kids. 

Jean wanted to jump on him- or let himself be jumped on. He wasn’t picky. 

_‘He’s so fucking hot.’_

“Jean, maybe this isn’t a good idea...”

Only the nervous tone his little sister used could have torn his gaze away. “What? What’s wrong?”

“The others already know how to skate,” she pointed to the little girls that were happily chatting away with Marco, skates click-clacking as they fell over to introduce themselves to their teacher. “I’ll just fall,” she sniffled. “I won’t get it.”

“Hey,” Jean placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “Don’t give me that.”

She sniffled again and Marco must have some kind of radar for it because he looked over directly at them. His eyes blinked in Jean’s direction, causing Jean to blush upon being noticed, but they quickly refocused on Nicole, narrowing in concern. 

Jean’s mouth went dry. 

Marco had excused himself from the rest of the group and was skating over to them. His light eyes (which Jean could now describe as hazel with a touch more gray than green) flickered over Jean again, as if appraising him, as he came to lean on the other side of the railing beside him. 

“Hey,” Marco ventured softly to Nicole. “Is everything alright sweetheart?”

“She’s never skated,” Jean heard himself say. He licked his dry lips when tall, dark, and handsome turned his way. “She thinks she’ll only fall.”

“Mmm,” Marco smacked his lips as he hummed and looked back down at Nicole. Jean was dying inside. “But, that’s why you’re here, right? To learn?”

“But,” Jean cringed at her wobbly tone. And if that wasn’t a bad time to realize how much it matched their mother’s. “They already know how-to...”

“That’s okay,” Marco reassured. He leaned over the railing and offered a hand to Nicole. Jean only managed a single glance down his broad back before berating himself to focus. “Believe me, once you get the hang of it, you’ll be skating just as well as anyone else. But, if you don’t want to you never have to let go of my hand.”

Jean wouldn’t. If he had Marco’s hand in his he’d never let it go. He’d hang on all the way down the aisle...

“And if I fall?”

“Then I’ll fall with you,” Marco chuckled, causing Jean’s chest to swell and Nicole to giggle. “You know, I fell a lot when I first started learning.”

“You did?” her eyes widened and she looked up at her brother. “Jean, did you fall too?”

“Yeah,” he tried for casual. “Loads.”

_‘Moron. You moron,’_ Jean resisted slapping a hand to his face, but he did look down at himself then. _‘And what the hell am I wearing?’_

Of all days, he chose today to wear his old, green-hoodie and worn-in jeans. Why? He must look like shit. 

“You skate?” Marco asked him. 

Jean didn’t get a chance to respond. 

“He plays ice-hockey,” Nicole provided. 

_‘Don’t tell him that!’_ Jean panicked. _‘Now, he’ll think I’m nothing but a brute!’_

Marco hummed once more. “That’s how I learned, by playing ice-hockey first.”

“Are you serious?!” Jean burst out impulsively. He immediately wished he could take it back. The way he’d said it, Marco could take offense.

Thankfully, the Gods decided to favor him right then as Marco merely laughed, an unrestrainable bout of cheer. 

“Yes,” Marco answered. He lifted a hand and briefly patted Jean’s shoulder. “It’s a long story.”

_‘I have the rest of my life for your stories.’_

“What do you say?” Marco extended his hand once more to Nicole. “Want to at least try for today?”

At first Jean was sure his sister was going to decline but Marco’s gentle smile had her blushing and placing her hand in his. “Okay.”

Jean moved without thinking, lifting Nicole up-an-over the barrier so she wouldn’t have to waddle towards the opening. 

Marco shot him the same winning smile he’d worn before, having followed his movements so he never once let go of Nicole’s hand. 

Jean knew he should focus on his sister but his eyes once again found Marco’s fantastic derriere and could not be deterred. 

It was going to be a long first class... and he was going to love every second of it. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Jean was wrong. The hour went by way too fast. He’d only just started to memorize the way Marco’s ass looked whenever he bet down to talk to one of the little girls. 

He fretted about how to get another chance to talk to his freckled angel, but Nicole took care of that problem for him. 

Even though his sister had learned how to hesitantly move across the ice, she still waited patiently for Marco to bid his farewells to the other girls and their mothers (harpies who wouldn’t stop trying to get his attention for themselves). As soon as he focused on her, she held her hand out and he took it with a light laugh, the two slowly skating over towards Jean. 

Jean never loved his sister more than in that moment!

“Jean! Jean! I didn’t fall once!” she chirped happily. 

“Yeah, you did good kid,” he agreed, heart pounding. Marco was looking right at him, smile reaching those wonderful, light eyes. 

“It certainly is nice of you to stay for her entire class,” Marco commented. 

_‘I spent the whole time fantasizing about our life together.’_

“What are big brothers for?” Jean laughed nervously. 

“He’s usually mean,” Nicole blatantly announced. “Earlier, he was pretending to faint and said I had to carry him.”

Jean squawked and Marco looked like he was trying not to outright laugh. “How terrible of him.”

“I don’t know why he does that, _all the time_ ,” she stressed the last part to Jean’s mortification. “I can’t carry him! I’m too small and he’s _really_ heavy.” Her eyes gained a shine to them. “I bet you could though. You’re real strong Marco!”

Marco hefted Nicole up and over the railing as she said this. He smiled coyly at Jean once he set her down. “I probably could.”

Jean wasn’t sure how to react. On one hand, Marco could pick him up anytime, anywhere. Preferably tonight, after practice, so they could go get some coffee and talk and fall in love and move into a cabin in the snow together as they spent the rest of their days keeping each other warm. On the other hand, it wasn’t lost on him that although he was a hockey player and Marco a figure-skater, Marco was both taller and more muscled. Though the height may only be due to Marco wearing skates at the moment, maybe. 

Ultimately, he could only conclude that he was being teased... and he liked it. 

“Anytime, you could.”

He didn’t realize he said that out-loud until it registered that that was what Marco had suddenly begun to laugh about. 

The taller male then slid up and over the railing himself, clunked over to the stands, and sat down to undue his laces. 

“Why are you taking them off?”

He blushed at Marco’s raised brows. 

“Don’t you also teach the adult class?” Jean clarified. 

Marco shook his head. “Someone much more experienced than I teaches that, although,” he smiled coyly again. “I do teach some adults by _private instruction_.”

Jean was sure the purring tone at the end was only in his head. “Oh, that’s cool.”

_‘You utter moron.’_

“Very cool indeed,” Marco returned, nonplussed as his final skate came off. 

Jean was tempted to ask how much it cost. Not that he wanted to learn how to be a twirler, but, _private lessons with Marco..._

“Jean.”

“What?” he blinked. 

“Jean,” Marco repeated, pronouncing his name correctly. “And Nicole... French?”

He nodded. 

“Can you speak it as well?”

He nodded again. 

“Ah, make sure you never do so around me,” Marco sighed dramatically and placed a hand to his chest. “You’ll take my heart.”

_‘Laisse moi te posseder mon cher!’_

“I-um-okay,” Jean blushed fierce. “Wait! That’s not what I meant! I meant that-uh-”

“Jean,” his sister pouted up at him. This whole time she’d been trying to get her skates off and only just succeeded. “I’m hungry. I thought you said we had to get home right away so you can come back to practice.”

“Am I keeping you?” Marco asked, standing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be.”

“No! No, you’re okay! She’s just in a hurry is all,” Jean babbled, butterflies in his stomach as he took in all of Marco. “Definitely... okay.”

He ended it right there before he could possibly make it any worse for himself. 

Marco had his head cocked towards him, a wondering question in those light eyes. 

Jean got the sense he was missing something. Whatever it was, it was making him blush again because it had Marco looking at him the way he was. 

“I think you’re okay too, Jean.”

If his sister hadn’t come up then to tug at his hand, Jean would have definitely melted into a puddle of goo at Marco’s feet. Or started on a monologue about his undying love for him. Either was likely. 

Marco shared a cheery good-bye with Nicole before looking back to him with that damnable smile. “I’ll see you next time, Jean.”

If he’d been of the right mind, Jean would have wondered why Marco was walking away in socks, ice-skates in his hands. Instead he found the brightly-colored, mismatched socks on the other male to be _‘adorable,’_ especially given their contrast to the rest of his black wardrobe. Like the black that currently covered that ass. 

Jean wore a stupid grin all the way home. His freckled angel had said he’d see him next time.

They’ve already established a _‘next-time.’_


	2. Meet The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean’s big mouth catches unwanted interest.

“Hey horse-face! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!”

“Fuck you Jaeger!”

“Yeah, you’d like to wouldn’t you!”

“I meant go fuck yourself! I was paying attention anyway!”

“You iced the puck Kirschtien!”

“If you two idiotic brats don’t shut up, I will ram my dick down your throats and shut you up myself.”

...silence. Then-

“Dammit Eren, could you be anymore of a blatant homosexual?” Levi shook his head. “That was supposed to be a threat. Stop blushing.”

“Y-yes Captain!”

Jean sighed. Just another practice. Forty minutes later found him splayed out on the bench.

“Stop laughing,” he mumbled, arm thrown over his face.

Armin shook his head, laughter quelled but not completely silenced. “The Captain certainly put you guys through the paces.”

“I maintain it’s all Eren’s fault.”

“Screw you Jean.”

“Yeah, you’d like to wouldn’t you?” Jean mocked.

Armin laughed again.

“No, I would not,” Eren lifted his head up from where he lay, plastered on his stomach a few yards down on the bench from where Jean was. “And I’m sure that _‘Marco guy’_ wouldn’t want to either.”

“Dammit Jaeger!” Jean growled, though he’d done nothing more than sit up. “I’d kick your ass if I wasn’t so beat.”

Eren snorted. “Like you could.”

“So Jean, tell me more about your new crush,” Armin cut in as he obviously attempted to change the subject.

“He’s more than just a crush,” Jean immediately fired, uncaring as a sappy smile stole over his face. “I’m going to marry him.”

Eren opened his mouth to retort, but closed it upon a sharp look from Armin.

“Marriage?” Armin encouraged, tone utterly beguiling. “That’s very... mature and sweet.”

“Yeah, he is,” Jean continued, still not entirely aware as he lost himself to fantasy. “Such a sweet...” (Thankfully, _ass_ went unsaid). He sighed contentedly.

Eren groaned. “Make him stop, please.”

Armin ignored Eren’s pleas. “How did you come to meet this guy, Jean?”

“Marco.”

“Marco?”

“His name is Marco,” Jean smiled stupidly. “Marco Bodt.”

“How did you come to meet Marco Bodt?”

_‘He moved across the ice like a shadow... a shadow that seduced me with its dark lines and then lit me up with his hidden bright light...’_

_“He skated... so hot.”_

Eren and Armin exchanged amused glances, until the first part caught up to Eren.

“You’re saying he skates? Is he good?! We need another Forward!” Eren burst out, almost toppling as he scrambled up in a flurry of movement set of by excitement.

“He’s the best.”

“Dammit Jean! Focus! This is important!” Eren scrabbled across the bench and took ahold of the love-sick fool by the shoulders. “How can you tell he skates good?”

“He teaches my sister’s class.”

There was a heavy pause but Jean didn’t notice as Eren and Armin eyed each other.

“Isn’t your sister taking figure-skating lessons?”

“Yea-aaaahhhh! Wait!”

“A Twirler!” Eren cackled. “You like a damn Twirler!”

Jean reddened, both in embarrassment and anger. “Shut the hell up! He’s not what you think!”

“Does he wear skin-tight and colorful clothing as he spins and jumps?”

An image of Marco’s spectacular build lined in black came to Jean’s mind. “N-not colorful...”

Eren roared with laughter.

Jean wised up and glared. “He used to be a hockey player asshole!”

Armin looked sharply at him. “Jean, is he-”

**THUD.**

The three flinched at the sound, heads darting to the source.

Captain Levi had a fist rested against the plastic windowpane, face soured over in their direction. “Lockers in five minutes brats. I’ve got an announcement to make.”

The shit-eating grin Eren passed onto Jean spelled trouble.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“As you all know, our defeat at the hands of the Titans for the past few years has been embarrassing at best. No matter what we’ve thrown at them, they’ve been able to dish it back better. Fortunately for all of you, Erwin and I’ve come up with a new formation and we’re going to use next week’s game to test it out.”

“You ever wonder what it’d be like to have a Captain that dished out some positive reinforcement or at least tried to give us some encouragement?” Connie whispered.

Jean scoffed. “No.”

Connie frowned at him, but Jean pretty much meant what he said.

Captain Levi was the best thing to have happened to their team since he joined on about 3 years ago. The start of the season during Jean’s Freshman year was nothing short of disastrous even though Erwin had made for a wonderful Captain. Erwin simply hadn’t been enough.

Enter Levi; the unconventional, shit-talking punk whom everyone attempted to haze on the first day only to literally have their assess handed to them. As Erwin became too busy with Law School, Levi took on the role of Captain and managed to take the Maria Scouts from the worst team in the league, where the teammates more often that not fought with each other, to one of the best teams whose in-fighting at least no longer took place in the actual games.

It was enough of an improvement for them to take second in the Collegiate League, year after year. But, they all hungered for first.

They simply had yet to win against the Titans.

Or as Eren put it, to “ **Kill all the Titans**.”

Jean always thought it was rather unfortunate that Levi liked Eren’s choice of words enough to make that their unofficial team motto.

“Which means,” Levi continued as he stared each and every one of his ‘little scouts’ down. “In order to break the new formation in, we’ll be adding an extra half hour to practice time until the game. Understood?”

A collective groan sounded.

“I asked if you understood you pieces of crap. Do you or do you not?”

Backs straightened. “Yes sir!”

“Good,” Levi nodded and crossed his arms. “Anyone else got anything to add?”

Eren deliberately caught Jean’s eye.

_‘No,’_ Jean went stock-still. _‘You little bastard. You wouldn’t dare.’_

“The person that Jean’s been mooning over is a Twirler!”

_‘Fucking bastard, he would!’_

“A Twirler! No way!” Connie shouted, gleeful.

Sasha blinked and looked Jean up and down.

“What?” he questioned, angered, curious, and hesitant all at once.

“I didn’t think guys like that were your type,” she explained.

“Better watch out Armin!” Thomas Wagner slid an arm around the smaller blonde. “Jean likes his men pretty.”

Mina and Sasha burst into giggles. Mikasa remained quiet in the corner next to Eren and Armin, but she smiled just slightly at that.

Jean’s face resembled a brick wall, hard and red. “He isn’t like that! He’s-”

“Oi! Take your gossip shit outside! The place is closing up and we’ve got to get out. Team dismissed,” Levi shooed them out.

“Sir,” Armin could be heard as the rest gathered their things. “I have an idea but we’ll need to-”

Jean was the first one out, double doors still swishing in his wake. He huffed his bag over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. Who cared what his teammates thought? He certainly didn’t. Most of them were a bunch of assholes anyway, especially Eren Fucking Jaeger.  Besides, why waste time thinking about them when he could be thinking about Marco? Tomorrow he’d be taking his sister to another class after all, and he’d get to see Marco.

Jean licked his lips as he climbed into his car and revved up the engine. This next time he’ll get Marco’s number for sure!

A nervous energy buzzed about him as he drove home and ran through his options. _‘I can’t wear my best outfit, I have to save that for our first date! But, I can’t be dressed the same way either. Fuck!’_ His hands tightened on the wheel as he gained an embarrassed flush. _‘So stupid... what did he even think of me?’_ He shook his head and berated himself, _‘No, fuck that! This time will be better! I’ll get his number!’_

Jean gained another sappy smile.

_‘Tomorrow will be the start of the rest of our lives...’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Jean thought the hardest part of the day would be his daily, packed schedule.

He woke up at 9:00 am, left for school at 9:40 am, and was in class by 10:00 am. His school day always ended by 4:00 pm, his breaks largely used to study. Usually, he’d go home for a small reprieve before attending hockey practice from 6:00 pm to 7:30 pm (or 8:00 pm whenever Levi decided they needed extra practice, as he had just yesterday). Now however, twice a week he’d have to pick up his sister directly from her school, take her to her ice-skating lessons from 4:30 pm to 5:30 pm, drop her off at home, and rush back for his own practice. To top it all off, most nights he worked from 8:30 pm to 2:30 am as an Assistant Chef. He’d been lucky enough to land a great manager willing to give him slightly shorter shifts as he couldn’t work full ones. If he happened to have the night off, he occasionally hung out with some of the members of his team, but he mostly returned home to spend time with the women in his life or to study.

It was trying at times and rather solitary, but Jean only had to keep up such a pace for one more year. One more year and he could join the workforce, putting behind his packed schedule.

_‘And more time for Marco.’_

Of course, it was just his life that his one highlight of the day had to go and be ruined. He at least had half the mind to wait until his sister broke free of his hold and scampered off to put on her skates before he addressed them.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Jean spat, having froze near the entrance.

Eren grinned. “We’re here to scope out your man.”

Jean’s facial expression was that of a lit fuse ready to blow. “Armin?” he addressed, turning to the smallest male.

The blonde shrugged. “It has to do with what I talked about with Captain Levi.”

Jean couldn’t wrap his mind around it, but he did catch it. “You told the Captain about Marco... why?”

“To assess him.”

“Captain!” Jean jumped about a foot in the air. He looked back to see his Captain slipping in through the double doors.

He wasn’t alone. In fact, the entire team had begun to trickle in after the Captain, all whom smiled broadly at him.

“Well shit Jean,” Connie positively beamed. “You sure are dressed nice today... wonder why, eh?”

_‘No, oh fuck no.’_

“Why?” he knew that sounded spiteful and panicked. He didn’t care.

Levi on the other hand did care. “Stop thinking with your dick Kirschtien. We may have a golden opportunity here and there’s no way I won’t check it out at the very least.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dammit brat, think about it. You’re the one whom said your boy toy used to be a hockey player. We need another Forward for your line in particular.”

Jean’s eyes widened and he stuttered, though he only really latched onto one part of the Captain’s explanation. “He’s not my- we’re not even-” He slapped a hand to his mouth but it was too late.

Levi uncrossed his arms and raised his brows at him. “You’re telling me this asshole has been distracting you at practice and you’re not even together?”

Jean’s poor face couldn’t possibly become anymore red. “I’m working on-”

“He rejected you didn’t he?” Sasha piped up. “You do tend to have a thing for those whom reject you.”

Everyone very carefully did not look at Mikasa.

“Considering it’s horse-face he probably did hook-up, but the guy must be ugly as sin so he doesn’t want us to see him,” Eren said smartly.

Jean would have retorted but his sleeve was caught.

“Jean,” Nicole smiled at everyone shyly. “Come sit with me.”

He bottled up his anger, gave everyone a look, and picked her up so she wouldn’t have to clunk back down the steps on her

skates. He had to check her lacings anyway to make sure she did them up tight enough (or loose enough).

“Don’t know what’s your rush anyway. We arrived early. We’ve got 20 minutes before Marco shows up.”

Nicole crossed her arms. “You’re the one who picked me up early from school. I hate waiting.”

“She’s right. I don’t like to wait either.”

It could have gone one of two ways. Either Jean dropped his little sister out of shock or held on tighter. He was very lucky he reacted to the latter and slammed her up against him. “Ma-Marco!”

Marco smiled at him from the doorway before his eyes swept over the rest. “My, my. I didn’t realize figure-skating was a growing interest, though I’m afraid my lessons are only for children.” He directed an innocent smile at Connie. “And yet, you could pass for one if you’d like.”

“What?!” Connie reddened.

Sasha chuckled helplessly as she poked at Connie. “It’s ‘cause you’re short.”

Eren appraised Marco. “You’re freaking huge for a Twirler.”

Marco shrugged. “I used to be small... then I performed a Satanic Ritual and voila.” The figure-skater gestured to himself; long and hard body adorned by khaki pants and a tight, black turtleneck. As before, he had on odd-colored socks of orange and blue, skates held in his hand.

Eren laughed.

Marco greeted everyone by way of a smile, even Levi who’d yet to stop with his intense stare.

Jean couldn’t keep from blushing when Marco reached his sister and himself. The object of his affections looked even better than before, and he smelled so damn good too.

_‘I want to taste him.’_

“Jean,” Marco greeted, giving him a once-over that rooted him to the spot. “You look good.”

_‘Or you could taste me.’_

Jean shrugged, trying to go for nonchalant but he forgot his sister was in his arms. She leaned back too far and was tipping over. Jean was forced to make an awkward dipping motion to reel her back to him and prevent her fall.He ended up almost tripping over his own feet but, luckily, was caught. Jean looked up and stared right at Marco’s face.  
Said male used one hand to help support his sister and the other to steady Jean by his forearm. The warmth of Marco’s hand seeped through the thin material of his sweater.

It’d taken him longer than he cared to admit to choose what to wear. He had had the unfortunate realization that he had no idea what Marco liked. Deciding to play it safe, he’d thrown on his best jeans, a light-blue dress-shirt, and a navy sweater- leaving the shirt collar and shirt ends poking out. He still had on sneakers so he looked casual instead of like he was trying too hard (which anyone who knew him could tell that he was).

Marco smiled softly at him though his eyes held concern. “Are you alright?”

Jean could make out all those brilliant freckles against the tan skin. He would have melted if it were possible. _‘I’d never be wrong with you.’_

Marco squeezed his arm. “Jean?”

_‘Shit.’_

He blushed tremendously. He hadn’t said anything, he still wasn’t saying anything, and now it seemed awkward to say anything at all. What should he do?!  “Wow, I think he broke Jean,” Eren commented, and grinned widely at Marco. “Teach me your ways.”

“You couldn’t afford me,” Marco stated very matter-of-factly.

Eren laughed along with the rest, then abruptly stopped, and looked confused as though he couldn’t decide if he should feel insulted or not.

“He didn’t break me!” Jean burst out, way late.

Marco’s eyes slid to him in a way that made his mouth run dry. “I didn’t? Are you sure?”

_‘He’s- he’s teasing me again,’_ Jean’s chest felt light. “Wha...?”

Marco stepped closer to him.

Jean sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“Hey Jean-”

“Yeah?” he licked his lips. Marco was so close.

“-maybe you should ease up on your sister.”

“What?!” Jean looked down and it seemed only then he felt the way his sister had struggled against him, little fists thumping about his collarbone. ‘Oh fuck!’ He pulled her off of him. He hand’t realized he’d pressed her up against him so hard when

Marco caught them.

She glared up at him, little face red. “Jean! What was that for?!”

“I thought you were going to fall?”

Nicole gave him a look like he was stupid, which was right on the mark for how he felt.

“Well, I best leave for now. I like to warm-up before my class,” Marco gave them all a cheery wave, smiled directly at Jean, and headed down towards the rink.

Nicole fidgeted in his arms when he only stared blindly after Marco. “Jean! Put me down. I want to practice now too!”

“Yeah, sure.”

She sped off the moment her skates touched the ground. He’d forgotten to check her laces but they seemed alright as she clacked her way down to the rink.

“Geez Kirschtien, that was pathetic.”

Jean died a little inside.

His team was here. His entire team was here.

_‘And they all just saw everything.’_

His face was unequivocally red as he looked to them.

Eren walked up to him and slapped a hand onto his shoulder. “I gotta tell ya Jean, I was wrong.” His bewilderment must have shown clear on his face because Eren continued. “There’s no way you hooked up with that,” the large teal-orbs flickered over to the lone male in the rink. “He’s waaaaay out of your league.”

Leave it to Eren to be able to bring him out of his slump. “Fuck you Jaeger!”

“Didn’t we already discuss I don’t want you Kirschtien?”

“Both of you shut the hell up and lets find a spot to sit. We’re here to assess Marco’s skating abilities and whether or not he’d be interested in joining the team,” Levi informed them.

“You were serious about that?!” Jean’s eyes widened.

Levi raised a brow at him. “Think of it this way, if he can join the team you’ll be able to spot him naked in the showers,” his Captain smirked. “Way you’re going, that’s the only time you’ll ever see him in the buff.”

The team howled with laughter.

Jean groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

This was going to be bad no matter what, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Icing a puck”- in hockey this means shooting for the net from behind the center line, which is against the rules. 
> 
> I have no idea how hockey teams work, I’m looking things up as I go along. Please forgive mistakes or point them out so I can fix them.


	3. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what Jean wanted, but it's a start.

“That’s embarrassing, real embarrassing.”

“Eren,” Armin chided.

“I’m serious! I’m embarrassed for him. Just look at him,” Eren gestured to the love-struck male.

“Dammit Eren! I can hear you, you know!” Jean announced, turning around to glare at his obnoxious teammate.

“Well, you had a really stupid look on your face. I had to point it out.”

“Fuck you.”

“Then again, your face always looks stupid.”

“I hope you get raped by a hippo.”

“Well,” Thomas cut in. “That’s a new one.”

“This shit never gets old,” Connie commented. “They’re like free TV wherever I go!” The bald guy grinned at the set of glares sent his way.

“I honestly don’t know why I put up with any of you brats,” Levi spoke up, arms crossed. “You’re all incapable of shutting the fuck up for two minutes.”

“That describes Jaeger to a ‘T’,” Jean grumbled.

“Fuck you Kirschtien!”

“You don’t have to be here you know!” Jean rounded back on his hockey team, all of whom sat in the stands behind him. “None of you have to be here!”

“Technically, neither do you,” Thomas wagged a finger at him, smiling brightly.

“Though I can see why!” Sasha squealed. She clapped her hands together, heart-eyes diligently focused ahead on the rink, or a specific person in it. “That guy is such a hottie!”

“Seriously, you could all just leave,” Jean growled. He turned back forward with a scoff. That statement of his was met with way too many obnoxious smiles. He thought it’d be hard if his team stuck around for his sister’s ice-skating lesson, but, he’d been wrong.

It was much worse than that.

He had planted himself down in the first row of the stands that laid directly across the center of the rink, where Marco’s class tended to congregate. His teammates had quickly piled in behind him. Naively, he thought that would be that; that he’d be left in relative peace. He should have known better.

Seriously, he **should** have known better.

All it took was for Eren Fucking Jaeger to comment on Marco’s ass to set him off. They’d been snarking at each other almost the entire lesson now, much to their team’s amusement and to their Captain’s chagrin.

“Hey! Hey! Hey Mina!” Sasha poked the female beside her. “Don’t you think that Marco guy is hot?”

“I- um,” Mina flushed. “He is good-looking.”

“Careful there Jean,” Mylius chuckled. “You might have some competition over here.”

“Don’t forget, Captain Levi wants him too,” Nac added.

Eren snorted. “Jean is screwed then, though just not literally.”

“Hate you all,” Jean grumbled.

“Ah,” Armin sat up straight. “I think they’re done.”

Jean’s eyes zeroed in on his sister and Marco. As before, she was waiting for Marco to say good-bye to everyone else first, even though she could skate with relative ease now and didn’t need to hold Marco’s hand anymore.

His fingers tingled. _‘I can do it! Ask for his number! No wait!’_ he bit his lip. _‘Ask him out for coffee. I should impress him first!’_

_‘But, how should I phrase it? Do I make it obvious I’m interested? Or not? Should I play the friend route first?’_ he practically gnawed at his lip. _‘But I don’t want to be in the friendzone!’_

“Hey Jean, are you okay?”

He swiveled his gaze to find Armin looking at him with no small amount of concern.

Eren’s pout and Mikasa’s silent yet impassive stare didn’t help matters at all.

“Fine,” he said in a small voice. It made him blush to hear how it came out.

“Heh,” Eren rolled his eyes. “Horse-face is actually nervous.”

“Shut up.”

“Though with that face he-”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Eren, Jean,” they both froze and turned to look at their Captain. “I’m tired of the two of you.”

“Sorry Captain,” Jean sighed.

Eren was a bit more vocal about it. “I’m sorry Levi! It’s all Jean’s fault really, but I will-”

“Eren, geez, just keep quiet for a little while,” Levi impressed, massaging his temples with his fingers.

Eren zipped his lips shut tight.

_‘Which is always a damn miracle,’_ Jean thought.

“Jean!”

He paled as he whipped his head forward. _‘How long have they been there?’_

“Jean!” Nicole repeated, holding out her arms to him as she bounced incessantly within Marco’s arms.

“Hey! Careful Nicole,” he quickly got to his feet but was rather mindful of making sure he didn’t trip this time around. “You’ll fall if you keep doing that.”

Marco looked right at him and smiled. “Oh, she’s not heavy at all Jean.”

_‘Oh gods, how would you sound moaning my name?’_ His eyes fell to Marco’s mouth, cheeks tinting pink. _‘... or screaming it?’_ He repressed a shiver as his arms swept over Marco’s as they transferred his sister into his hold. _‘Though with this body, if his dick matches it,’_ Jean surreptitiously looked down Marco’s torso. _‘I’ll probably be screaming too...’_

Nicole instantly wiggled in his arms and he set her down, watching as she click-clacked her way to the nearest stand to take her ice-skates off.

He looked back to Marco, ready to make some brilliant and witty comment as his heart-beat picked up speed, but the slightly taller male wasn’t looking at him.

“Captain!” Jean exclaimed, jumping a bit when he followed Marco’s viewpoint and shockingly realized Levi was standing next to him.

_‘I didn’t even hear him, what the fuck!’_

“Marco, is it? I need to speak with you,” Levi bluntly stated, not waiting for the figure-skater to confirm his identity.

“What can I help you with?” Marco smiled, not at all deterred by Levi’s upfront manner.

Jean took the moment and drank in the pleasant smile. _‘He really is an angel... a freckled angel.’_ His own lips moved accordingly, as if trying to match said smile.

“Would you consider playing for a Hockey team?” Levi wasn’t one to bullshit. “Or am I wasting my time in asking?”

Marco cocked his head in thought.

Jean couldn’t believe Marco could be anymore adorable, but there he was.

“What position?” Marco asked.

“Forward.”

Marco clucked his tongue. “That’s a key player to be missing.”

“Which is why I’m asking,” Levi pointed out.

“My schedule is pretty flexible,” Marco tapped his fingers against the railing surrounding the rink. “But, there are some things I cannot miss. What are the practice times?”

“Monday through Thursday from 6:00 pm to 8:00 pm. Games always fall on Fridays and we occasionally practice on Saturday mornings.”

Marco cocked his head again.

Jean swallowed the swell of saliva that pooled into his mouth as he anticipated Marco’s answer.

“To be honest,” Marco began, his choice of wording playing with Jean’s delicate heart. “I’ll have to get back to you. As it is, I can’t give you a straight answer.”

“I’ll expect word on Monday then,” Levi slapped a hand onto Jean’s shoulder. “You can pass word on through this runt.”

“Runt?!” Jean blurted out, but Levi had already turned away from the two to address his teammates. Which is just as well. Levi would not have taken kindly to Jean’s blunt remark as it implied disbelief due to the current Captain of the Maria Scouts being, as it is said, _‘vertically challenged.’_

Marco chuckled at the way Jean slapped a hand to his mouth afterwards, understanding well enough that Levi + his height = **Do Not Ever Mention It**.

“Alright brats, lets go,” Levi announced to a collective cacophony of groans.

“But Levi! I wanted to watch-”

Levi cut Eren off by placing a finger to the younger man’s lips. “Didn’t I tell you to keep quiet for awhile? You’re not good at following orders are you?”

Eren blushed as he nodded vigorously, though whether it was in acknowledgement or agreement was unclear.  
Except, maybe, to Levi as the Captain let his hand fall to the side and glared up at the rest. “None of you know how to follow orders either? Move it!”

No one would dare disobey the Captain, especially when he raised his voice like that. The team resembled a stampede in their haste to leave, not realizing their thunderous movement caused little Nicole to bounce a bit where she sat, to her bewilderment.

Levi kept his face impassive as he looked down at the child as he moved to pass her by. Her large eyes were nothing like her brother’s, save for the defiant edge she attempted to use to stare the Captain down with, even as she hunched in on herself.

A rare smile tugged Levi’s lips back as he gave her head a ruffle and moved on, following his team out.

Jean’s mouth had fallen open without his knowledge. He’d noted (as some of his other teammates had) that their Captain and Eren occasionally shared weird moments together that were sometimes... some-what... affectionate? That probably wasn’t the right word for it, but what was certain was that Captain Levi didn’t act that way with anyone else.

At first, Jean had wondered if there was more to it, but he dismissed such line of thinking long ago. This had been going on for years now. If they were together, not only would it be impossible to keep it a secret from the entire team, but there was now way Eren wouldn’t be gloating about it given the way Eren revered Levi. Not to mention, Jean had Levi pegged as someone who’d be a bit on the possessive side in a relationship. That being something, he was sure, Eren would fiercely fight against and be vocal about.

Although, Jean was largely disinclined to believe someone smart and capable like Levi would have anything intimate going on with the utter ass that was Eren Fucking Jaeger.

And yet, such convictions of non-existent relationships didn’t make the weird moments between Levi and Eren any less weird.  
Though, Jean’s main shock at the moment largely came from having seen the Captain’s smile. He honestly wasn’t sure whether it was a smile that would kill puppies or push flowers to bloom upon its appearance.

Mainly, it just scared him to have seen it.

“You alright there, Jean? I haven’t lost you have I?”

“Wha-what?” Jean blushed hard when he looked to Marco and realized he’d spaced out... just a little bit. “Sorry! I got distracted, I didn’t mean to-”

“Easy,” Marco assured him, waving off his concern. “You look cute when you’re confused so all is forgiven.”  
Marco’s accompanying smile was truly unfair.

_‘Marry me. Marry me. Marry me!’_

“Thanks! You too!” Jean quickly fired out, as was his fashion to anyone who got to know him well.

“Oh? Me too?” Marco questioned, feigning surprise the other didn’t catch onto in his frantic state.

“Yes! No! I mean- you always...” Jean wanted to hurl himself off a cliff. This wasn’t going at all like he wanted, as he’d been picturing. “... look cute.” His words died a little at the end. He lamented internally. _‘I really should just google where the nearest cliff is.’_

Marco laughed. “I hope not always.” The figure-skater straightened himself, one hand going to rest at his lower back as the other fisted and thumped across his broad chest. “I am a _manly_ man after all.”

Jean burst out laughing in a wave of instant relief and a pleasing thrill that the object of his affections was an utter dork too.

Marco’s grin was quicksilver. “Hey now, calm down.” A tan hand gripped Jean’s shoulder and gave it a friendly shake. “I’m starting to wonder if I should be offended...”

Unable to stop completely from laughing, Jean shook his head. “N-no.” His laughs finally died as he felt a tug on his shoulder from the side that wasn’t facing Marco. “What?”

“Jean, are we leaving now?” Nicole stopped tugging.

“Uh, yeah, sure, just hang on a sec,” his stomach fluttered unhelpfully as he gazed into the hazel eyes. “Hey Marco.”

“Yes Jean?”

_‘Ask for his number! Just in case he decides early on whether he can join the team or not. That’s a good reason! Or ask him out on a date! If he rejects you now it won’t be as bad, right? Fuck!’_ He licked his lips. _‘His number? Or a date? Which is better?’_

He blushed again, he was sure of it _. ‘Say something already you moron!’_

“Got any plans tonight?”

“On a Friday night?” Marco deliberately drawled out.

“Um, yeah?” Jean tittered, hoping it sounded casual. He really wasn’t good at this at all, was he? _‘How the fuck did I forget it’s Friday!?’_

“Well...”

_‘Go ahead, laugh and say no. Just do it.’_

“Actually, I don’t.”

Jean’s eyes widened. “You don’t?”

“None whatsoever,” Marco reassured, gazing at him speculatively.

“Oh well, in that case, do you-”

“Do you want to get ice-cream!?”

They both blinked and looked down at Nicole.

“What?” Jean asked.

“Ice-cream!” Nicole repeated enthusiastically. “We should go get ice-cream!”

Jean simply... stood there, uncomprehending.

“Ice-cream does sound good,” Marco aimed a pout his way. “Please Jean, can we get ice-cream?”

“Why are you-” Jean cut himself off at the ridiculous set of puppy-eyes he was met with.

“Please, please,” Nicole pleaded.

“It would mean so much to me,” Marco added.

Jean resisted slapping a hand over his face. His heart sped up at the thought of spending time with Marco.

_‘But I didn’t want Nicole to be there too!’_

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Jean wasn’t sure if one’s choice of ice-cream was indicative of their personality, but there may be some truth behind it.

Nicole started off simple enough with a chocolate flavor, but her toppings were ridiculous. Sprinkles of every color, drizzled in fudge and whipped cream, and topped with nuts and every bit of candy the ice-cream parlor had. It suited her curious nature that led her to try anything and everything that caught her interest. Though, she was a little girl still so her excitable nature was common enough.

Whipped cream carefully layered on strawberry ice-cream and topped with a single cherry made up Marco’s ice-cream. Maybe he wasn’t thinking about it clearly, but his brain hadn’t moved past _‘he’s sweet’_ on that one.

Jean himself had plain Rocky Road, something he rationalized suited him perfectly. The name was off-putting as he knew he could be at first glance because of his honest (ie. blunt) personality, but give them a chance and you’ll come across the sweetness hidden amongst the dark layer.

Or maybe such thoughts were insane and he was merely nervous about sitting across from Marco, table small enough their knees bumped, that he started to philosophize over the significance of one’s choice of ice-cream flavor.

Either or, really.

“It’s better with everything on it!” Nicole insisted.

“Everything?” Marco grinned coyly. “You didn’t put any of the fruit available on it, so I can’t say that you’ve got _everything_ on it.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes upon her ice-cream, as though it were at fault. “It’s everything I like,” she returned.

Marco nodded diplomatically. “Touche.” He smiled in Jean’s direction. “How’s your ice-cream, Jean?”

Jean froze mid-lick, then awkwardly sucked his tongue back in with a flush. “Just fine. You?”

“Very sweet,” Marco beamed.

_‘Yep. Definitely sweet,’_ Jean smiled in a goofy fashion, unknowingly. _‘Super sweet.’_

Marco’s eyes flashed upon him. “So, tell me Jean, what do you study at school?”

“Criminal Law,” Jean responded on automatic to the question as any other college student would. Though, he still grimaced at his quick response, not entirely sure why.

“You want to be a Cop?” Marco continued.

“Homicide Detective, eventually,” Jean replied, this time successfully withholding his grimace. Why did it keep coming up? Usually, he could talk a mile a minute about why he was so focused on following this career path. He never cared before what people thought about him, weird or morbid for expressing his passion for such.

But, he also knew he didn’t want Marco to think anything badly of him, not even remotely. So, he was stuck.

“Homicide, huh?” Marco’s eyes were on him. They weren’t overpowered by the grey shade in this light. In fact, they were quite brown, but a soft and warm hue, like whiskey. They certainly set a blaze sliding down within Jean. “Impressive. That’s not an easy path to undertake.”

Jean gaped. “Ye-yeah. I know but I plan to give it my all.”

Marco nodded. “I have no doubt you’ll succeed.”

Jean could feel his cheeks flooding with warmth. _‘Dammit!’_

“I want to be a rocket scientist!” Nicole chirped.

They whipped their heads to her.

“A rocket scientist?” Marco chuckled. “Whatever for?”

“So I can go up and see the stars!” Nicole cheerfully responded, eyes glazed over in her own wander.

Marco caught Jean’s eye, bemused, but the slightly shorter guy only shrugged his shoulders. Marco chuckled again. “You’ll have to take me with you,” he told the young girl.

Nicole gained a bashful blush, “We can see them together.”

Marco teased her some more, but Jean wasn’t paying attention to that. He used the opportunity to stare at the hot teacher before him. A smudge of whip cream hung near the corner of the tan males’s upper lip.

Jean ached to lick it away. _‘And kiss every single freckle... do they keep going down? Marco’s always covered up tight.’_

“My, my, you two have such great goals,” Marco took a fairly large bite of his ice-cream that caused Jean to gape as he wandered how the other male didn’t get brain-freeze. “Your parents must be proud.”

“Mom says I should always do my best,” Nicole supplied.

“And what about your-” Marco stopped, expression faltering for a moment as he looked across the table to Jean. “-your mother? What does she do?”

The trio spoke until everyone finished their last morsel. Although, it mainly consisted of Nicole chattering excitedly, Marco teasing the siblings both, and Jean trying not to stare at the man he planned to marry as he occasionally made a comment.

“Ah, she’s all tuckered out?” Marco mentioned as he looked into the back window of Jean’s car where Nicole laid sleeping.

“Yeah,” Jean smiled. “For some reason, even when she has a lot of sugar she’ll still knock out like no other.”

“I see.”

Jean straightened from where he’d been leaning against his car. “Hey Marco, um...” He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Thanks for not mentioning my father earlier.”

Marco turned to look at him but Jean didn’t meet his eyes. “Well, you froze up with such an expression on your face, like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, there was no way I couldn’t pick up your meaning.”

The Figure-skater smiled at the way the Hockey player blushed. “At the time, I couldn’t help but to think, despite the serious tension in the air, that Jean sure does have many cute expressions,” Marco went on to reveal nonchalantly.

“Why would you say something like that?!” Jean balked. “That’s so- Hey!”

“Yes?” Marco asked innocently.

“You just took a picture of me!” Jean accused, blush spreading down his throat.

“Yes, I did,” Marco admitted pushing his phone to him.

“Um, what?”

“Put your number in silly,” Marco smiled coyly.

Jean did NOT fumble Marco’s cell and almost drop it in his haste. That certainly didn’t occur. And he certainly didn’t yelp when Marco took his phone back and pulled him in for a hug. A hug that included the freckled male’s broad chest to press against his and for strong arms to circle around him.

“Ma-Marco?!” Jean’s heart raced even as his own arms came up to awkwardly squeeze about Marco’s middle.

The taller male pulled back, eyes warm on Jean. Marco leaned forward... tightened his hold on Jean’s elbows... then laughed. “Ah, you’re so cute Jean!”

“You! This is all just a game to you, isn’t it?” Jean snapped, letting the other male go but not moving out of his space.

“I wouldn’t say a game...” Marco smiled at him. “I did have fun today though, we should hang out again.”

Jean watched Marco begin to walk away, dumbfounded, nervous, and excited all the same. “Hey Marco!”

His freckled angel turned back to him. “Yes?”

“Where do you go to school?”

“Maria University. I transferred in as a Junior last semester.”

“Really? Woah, so what do you-” Jean stopped, understanding setting in. “Wait a minute... you’re younger than me?!”

Marco laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks, ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend used to play ice-hockey. I remember he always complained about the ‘twirlers.’  
> Said ‘twirlers’ also have a name for hockey players, but I can’t remember it. 
> 
> French- ‘Let me have you my darling!’
> 
> Also, I love to buy those really soft and colorful socks, then mismatch them. For whatever reason, I decided Marco should share my odd habit.


End file.
